Deora Ar Mo Chroí Go Brón
by dhnolis
Summary: Haverá um tempo para nós vermos... Um grande valor a vida. Somente você e eu, Sakura. Em algum dia haverá um tempo de um mundo novo. Um mundo onde a esperança ira brilhar para nós dois...


Essa coia horrorosa eu dedico a quatro pessoas em especial 3

**Obrigada.**

_Não dou permissão para que este conto seja posto em qualquer local se não na FSS. Então, tenham criatividade :)_

Boa Leitura.

Meus olhos, agora, eram capazes de ver absolutamente tudo.

Chegava a ser cômico como o imbecil do meu antigo chefe conseguiu fazer isto pela simples falta de cuidado: Quando transplantou meus olhos nos olhos de Sasuke, ele me fez o favor de colocar os olhos quase cegos de meu irmão em mim. Resultado: Jamais a luz deixara meus olhos.

Meu Sharingan eterno.

A única coisa da qual ele não contava, era o Edo Tensei de Kabuto e Orochimaru me trazer de volta a vida. Agora, Madara e Zetsu estavam mortos e Kabuto, bem, não sei o que aconteceu com ele. Ele disse algo sobre vingança. Sasuke, por sua vez, havia voltado a Konoha, com seu rabinho entre as pernas.

E bom, não é como se eu o odiasse, sempre amei Sasuke, dês de muito antes dele nascer. Ele é meu irmãozinho mais novo, aquele que eu sempre deveria proteger, mas ele passou dos limites.

Porque ?

Porque ele não pode me dar a chance de explicar tudo o que aconteceu em nossa família ?

Porque ele começou a seguir Madara como se fosse um cachorro sem dono ?

Porque ele não interrompeu sua vingança ? Já bastava que eu estivesse morto, não bastava ?

Porque ele jurou destruir Konoha ?

Maldição, Sasuke ! Você é a minha maior vergonha ! Destruiu tudo o que eu levei anos de sofrimento para manter. E agora ? Há... Você vai pagar pelas vidas que destruiu.

Parti para Konoha logo após ver Kabuto indo embora, deixando para trás, quatro mortos vivos, eu, era um deles... Um morto vivo... Quando o chakra depositado em meu corpo acabar, eu voltaria para a escuridão eterna, morreria pela segunda vez.

Só quero ensinar uma lição a ele antes de partir.

Por isso, saltei de galho em galho, percorrendo um extenso caminho pela floresta até a cidade de Konoha, foi realmente fácil distrair os guardas dos portões, que coisa mais imbecil: Colocar inexperientes nos portões de Konoha, os ninjas mais fortes deveriam estar ali.

De qualquer modo, eu estava dentro. Vestido como o Akatsuki que sempre me consideraram, mesmo que não fosse esta a minha verdadeira mascara, meu verdadeiro Eu seguia fielmente a tatuagem em meu ombro: Eu era um ANBU.

Sasuke estava preso, isto era óbvio, e, Konoha tivera a grande idéia de manter uma prisão dentro do território da cidade.

Foi mais fácil entrar na prisão do que qualquer outra coisa. Aliais, mais fácil do que entrar pelos portões de Konoha.

Procurei de cela em cela, nada. Onde o maldito deveria estar ? Obriguei um guarda a me dizer onde ele estava, precisei somente olhar para ele, rastreando sua mente com meu Sharingan.

Sasuke estava ao ar livre, recebera uma visita mais cedo e estavam conversando um pouco fora dos muros de pedra. É, meu conceito sobre aquele lugar caiu ainda mais, se é que isto é possível.

Porque sentia tanto ódio em meu coração ? Era como se eu não conseguisse me controlar, como se fosse apenas uma marionete.

O avistei de longe... Estava caminhando ao lado de uma jovem de cabelos rosas pelo jardim de arbustos alinhados, juro que conheço essa garota. Somente observei os dois.

Sasuke parecia acanhado, usava algemas de chakra, que o impedia de usar seu próprio. Ele analisava todos os movimentos da menina de cabelo rosa, ela sorria.

- Mate-o.

Por um momento, pensei estar ouvindo coisas. Virei-me para trás, procurando de quem era aquela voz, não havia ninguém... A voz vinha de dentro da minha cabeça.

- Mate-o ! – Repetiu o sussurro indolente.

Assustado, revelei minha posição sem querer. De imediato, Sasuke abandonou a garota e caminhou em minha direção. Hipnotizado.

- Mate-o ! – Sussurrava a voz a cada passo que meu irmão dava em minha direção. – Mate-o !

Mas como eu iria matá-lo ? O rosto... Os cabelos... Me lembro de quando as mãozinhas dele eram pequeninas, de quando seus dedos se agarravam aos meus. Não seria capaz de matá-lo, não seria capaz de dar-lhe uma surra como uma forma de ensinar-lhe boas maneiras. Esse filho da puta... Eu o amo.

- Itachi ? – Ele perguntou, em um tom manhoso, e era como se eu tivesse voltado quinze anos no passado... Era como se Sasuke fosse somente um pedacinho de gente. Sasuke sorriu. – Ah... Pensei que não voltaria depois de ontem !

Mas eu não estive aqui ontem. Senti vontade de dizer, então, acho que percebi que as roupas de Sasuke não eram como as dos outros prisioneiros, pelo menos, não os normais, eram brancas com o emblema do hospital de Konoha.

Eu o vi se virar para a menina de cabelos rosa, ela estava boquiaberta. Conheço essa garota.

- Eu disse a você que ele vinha me ver hoje, Sakura. – Sasuke disse, animado. – Não esta vendo ele aqui ? Eu te disse que não tenho problema... Minha mãe vai vir mais tarde, ela disse que quer te conhecer.

Sasuke não era um prisioneiro comum, Sasuke estava louco. Meu irmãozinho... Estava louco.

- Mate-o !

A menina se aproximou, imaginando se ela também estava ficando maluca, talvez, estivesse mesmo.

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, talvez fosse a angustia, mas senti que o ódio me dominou. Ergui o sobretudo da Akatsuki, retirei minha katana de seu esconderijo. Sasuke continuava me olhando, sorrindo.

Corra.

Eu queria gritar, o que estava acontecendo comigo ? Não quero matá-lo.

Corra, Sasuke... Corra.

Mas ele não correu, eu levantei a mão que segurava a espada reluzente e fechei meus olhos, somente sei que cravei a espada em algo. Abri meus olhos novamente, preferia estar cego.

Maldito eterno Sharingan.

Não fora Sasuke, mas fora a menina de cabelos rosa. Ela entrara na frente. Tudo o que sei foi do grito de angustia que ela soltara e do sangue. Muito sangue.

Sasuke a observava cair, seu rosto estava sujo com o sangue dela, minhas mãos também. O rosto de Sasuke se deformou com o terror, era como se ele tivesse voltado à noite onde o clã Uchiha desaparecera. Ele voltara a ser o menininho que chorava pela morte de todos.

- Itachi ? É você ?

Não consegui responder, só movimentei minha cabeça em negativa, meu braço se estendera no ar outra vez, a katana tinha o sangue dela escorrendo.

Me lembrei. Era ela que sempre aparecia a porta de casa, para observar meu irmão. Ela o amava dês de pequeno... A pequena Haruno.

E eu estraguei, não é mesmo ? Quando dei por mim, havia golpeado Sasuke também, e ele caíra aos meus pés, não morto, mas quase lá. Somente consegui dar alguns passos para trás, assim que larguei a Katana. Havia acordado, voltei a ter o controle de meu corpo.

Sasuke me olhava enquanto definhava no chão, sangrando. Me ajoelhei, mas ele não se aproximou de mim, usou suas ultimas forças para se aproximar dela.

Ciúmes... Eu sempre estive em primeiro lugar, porque agora não ? Como poderia me desculpar se ele não queria estar perto de mim ?

Estavam deitados, lado a lado, percebi que talvez, fosse ela a ultima coisa que ele quisesse ver, não eu. Ela virou o rosto para ele, podia ver a dor dela em cada traço delicado.

Sasuke arrastou seus dedos sujos com seu sangue pelo rosto dela, tudo o que ele fez, foi sujá-la de vermelho, mas a fez sorrir. Ninguém nunca sorriu para mim daquele jeito.

- Sasuke... – Ela sussurrou com dificuldade, quase sem voz.

- Você é irritante. – Ele respondeu, e tossiu um pouco de sangue, que escorreu de sua boca para o chão. Mexeu-se um pouco mais, colocando um de seus braços sobre o corpo dela, quase como um abraço. – ...Porque é irritante saber que nunca vou ser bom o suficiente para você. Sakura... Obrigado.

E ela morreu. Sasuke olhou a vida se afastando dela, até que também chegou a sua hora.

Ele não me olhou, ainda bem... Não queria que a ultima coisa que ele visse fosse alguém como eu.

- Muito bem.

Amaldiçoada seja essa voz. E desta vez, não estava dentro da minha cabeça, estava atrás de mim. Desviei os olhos do cadáver de meu irmão e encarei aquele que falava em minha mente.

Kabuto.

Ou Orochimaru, tanto faz...

- Não achei que precisaria controlá-lo para matar alguém... Mas foi algo bem fácil de fazer com o Edo Tensei.

Eu mesmo deveria ter matado estes dois, quando tive a chance.

- Agora... Orochimaru esta vingado, Itachi. – Ele sorriu. – Não se preocupe com a morte... Vou trazer você de volta, muito em breve.

O desgraçado levou uma das mãos a minha testa, senti o chakra que me mantinha vivo cessando, e cai. Estava morto mais uma vez. E, mesmo que voltasse a vida, não me sentiria vivo depois do que fui obrigado a fazer hoje, jamais...


End file.
